Microwave Anatomy
What makes up a microwave girl? Her panel, her door, her plate, her magnets, her inside compartment that functions as both a sex organ and a digestive system. All microwaves have the same basic components, but how does each girl differ from one another, specifically? Throughout the show's run, we've been introduced to over 30 microwave girls, in addition to several unofficial girls, and other than a few instances of identical twin and identical triplet sisters, each girl was unique in her own way, even among girls of the same brand. Let's journey through a comparison of all the microwave girls' individual anatomy, learning more intimate details about each one in doing so. Color After different brands of microwaves, which have been discussed in depth elsewhere on this Wiki, the most obvious characteristic that sets the girls apart from one another is their paint color. Interestingly, color rarely corresponds to a girl's race. For example, out out of the black microwaves, only Tracy and Whoopi were ever said to actually be African-American. The only other black microwave who was described as probably being a minority was Jasmine (Arab/Middle Eastern). Similarly, Zelda was red, but she wasn't said to be Indian or Native American. Throughout the course of the show, only five colors have ever been used: white, black, chrome/black, red, and wood/black. White *Unnamed, Diane, Sandra, Helga, Lacey, Vanessa, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Samantha, Summer, Cinnamon, Candy, Melissa, Gladys, Erin, Margaret, Marissa, Esmeralda, Penelope, Rapunzel, Gabrielle, Gina, Shelley, Ivanka. Chrome/Black *Tracy, Bertha, Justine, Felicia, Emily. Black *Whoopi, Jasmine, Penny, Sarah, Margaret II, Cindy, Heather, Olga, Gretchen, Rhianna, Phyllis. Red *Zelda. Wood/Black *Beth/Miss Havisham. Door Design To open a microwave girl's door, the two most common methods are either a handle on the door or a push-button device at the bottom of her panel. Furthermore, for door handles, there are two types: a large and obvious handle that resembles the handles seen on doors to walk through and a small, hard-to-see handle that just barely juts out from the door. With the small handles, at first glance, a microwave girl with this type of door may appear to have a push-button device. The push-button device is by far the most common type of door seen on the show. All of the following girls had push-button doors. *Unnamed, Diane, Helga, Lacey, Vanessa, Tracy, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Samantha, Summer, Penny, Cinnamon, Gladys, Erin, Sarah, Margaret, Margaret II, Justine, Esmeralda, Penelope, Rapunzel, Beth/Miss Havisham, Gina, Emily, Heather, Olga, Rhianna. Door handles are quite common in the microwave girls, as well, with the hard-to-see handles being much more common. *Large handles: Sandra, Whoopi, Bertha, Felicia, Phyllis. *Small handles: Jasmine,Candy, Zelda, Melissa, Marissa, Cindy, Gabrielle, Shelley, Gretchen, Ivanka.﻿ 'Most of the time, a microwave will normally have a rectangular window or window frame, albeit with some exceptions. * Oval-shaped: Whoopi, Heather * Trapezoid shaped: Cindy Clock/Display The most important function a microwave girl has to perform is, obviously, cooking food for a certain amount of time. So, after their microwave-producing components, the girls' most important piece of anatomy is the clock and panel display used to count down the minutes and seconds needed for heating. There are many different types of clock displays a girl can have. Some girls have numbers that light up and can be read in the dark, whereas other girls don't even have a clock because they have a dial instead. '''Gray Numbers This type of clock/display has numbers that cannot be read in the dark or from a far distance due to their gray color. The numbers are the same as seen on most modern digital watches. *Unnamed, Diane, Susan, Cinnamon, Gladys, Margaret, Esmeralda, Penelope, Phyllis. Green Light-Up Numbers This is the most common type of clock. The numbers can be seen in the dark and from far away, and they are the most convenient to see details of the remaining time left during an experiment. *Sandra, Helga, Lacey, Vanessa, Tracy, Whoopi, Jasmine, Beatrice, Jackie, Bertha, Summer, Candy, Zelda, Melissa, Erin, Sarah, Margaret II, Justine, Marissa, Cindy, Rapunzel, Gabrielle, Gina, Shelley, Emily, Heather, Olga, Felicia, Rhianna, Ivanka. Blue-Green Light-Up Numbers These clocks are the same as ones with green numbers, in that they also light up and can be read in the dark and from far away. The numbers are just a blue-green color instead of neon green. *Samantha, Penny. Red Lights A few microwaves with green light-up numbers also had a little red on their panel. *Candy, Cindy, Heather, Rhianna. Time Dial With a dial, you can turn to whatever time you want, rather than punch in numbers on a panel. This is an outdated type of microwave feature, and with the time settings on the dial, there is no need for a clock/display. *Beth/Miss Havisham (dial times from 0-30 minutes) *Gretchen ("timer" intervals from 30 minutes to "off") Broken Display Sometimes, a girl came with a clock/display that had messed-up numbers or didn't work at all. A non-functioning clock/display doesn't always mean that a microwave girl can't heat up food. #Diane- Only number fragments showed up on her display. #Sandra- Her display's numbers were jumbled and broken up. Jory once commented that her display read "hey" for the time, and that the display didn't even tell the time left once it hit one minute remaining. #Bertha- Her display was also completely broken, but then again, so was the rest of her parts. She wouldn't even turn on. But, like Felicia, Hypercoaster found her exact model, and had she worked, she would have had green light-up numbers. #Olga- Her display, like Sandra's, had jumbled and broken-up numbers. #Felicia- Her display was completely broken, but Hypercoaster found her exact model online, and Felicia originally had green light-up numbers. #Phyllis- Only the colon appeared on her display Individual Clock Idiosyncracies *Vanessa - She had the words "cook," "time," and "power" underneath the time/numbers. *Tracy - She had the word "start" underneath the time/numbers, as well as the words "qty," "lb," "oz," "size," and "cups" on the far right-hand side of her display. *Whoopi - She had the words "oz/lb" and "g/kg" on the far right-hand side of her display. *Jackie - She had the words "microwave," "defrost," "timer," "lock," and "pounds" underneath the time/numbers. *Penny - She had the words "min" and "sec" underneath the time/numbers. *Candy - She had the words "enter," "cook," and "time" in red lights above the time/numbers. *Margaret II - She had the words "M/W Def," "timer," "lock," and "lb" underneath the time/numbers. *Cindy - She had the words "enter," "cook," and "time" in RED DEMONIC lights above the time/numbers. *Gina - She had the words "start," "cook," and "time" underneath the time/numbers. *Emily - She had the words "oz" and "lb" on the far right-hand side of her display. *Heather - She had the words "enter," "cook," and "time" in red lights above the time/numbers. *Rhianna - She had the words "enter," "cook," and "time" in red lights above the time/numbers. Important/Interesting Panel Settings **To find out the programmed times of the specific panel settings used for experiment times, click here.** Unnamed *popcorn, minute plus *Under "reheat": #casserole #soup #pizza #beverage #dinner plate #fresh rolls/muffins *Under "cook": #baked potatoes #fresh vegetables #frozen vegetables #frozen entree *Under "defrost": #ground meat #steaks/chops #boneless poultry #bone-in poultry Diane *popcorn, beverage, baked potato, reheat casserole, fresh roll/muffin, fresh vegetable #ground meat #steaks/chops #chicken pieces *compu defrost, minute plus Sandra *popcorn, keep warm, minute plus *Under "instant action": baked potatoes, rice, ground meat, frozen vegetables, fresh vegetables, frozen entrees *Under "reheat center": #dinner plate #soup #pizza #fresh rolls/muffins #frozen rolls/muffins #beverage *compu defrost, ground meat, steaks/chops, chicken pieces Helga *popcorn, beverage, minute plus, dinner plate, casserole, rolls/muffins, baked potatoes, fresh vegetables, ground meat, frozen entree, frozen vegetables, microwave pizza #ground meat #steaks/chops #chicken pieces Lacey *popcorn, pizza, beverage, potato, vegetable, reheat, time cook, auto defrost, add 30 sec Vanessa *Under "convenience cooking": popcorn, beverage, reheat, snacks, cook, time cook, time defrost, auto defrost *1-6 on keypad have "express cook" underneath *add 30 sec, delay start reminder, sound Tracy *Popcorn, minute plus *Under "reheat": #casserole #soup #pizza #beverage #dinner plate #fresh rolls, muffins *Under "cook" #baked potatoes #fresh vegetable #frozen vegetable #frozen entree #ground meat #rice *Under "defrost" #ground meat #steaks/chops #boneless poultry #bone-in poultry *Under "defrost" Whoopi *auto reheat (4 servings), auto cook, power level *quick min, serving weight, popcorn, turbo defrost (lb/kg) Jasmine *Under "custom functions": popcorn, beverage, pizza, potato, food plate, auto defrost, time cook Susan *She has the same settings as her identical twin sister, Unnamed. Beatrice *Minute plus, dinner plate, casserole, popcorn, baked potatoes, beverage, fresh vegetable, frozen entrees, frozen vegetables, rolls/muffins. #Ground meat. #Steaks/chops. #Chicken pieces. Jackie *"Custom functions": Popcorn, beverage, reheat, frozen pizza, cook, auto defrost, time defrost, kitchen timer. *Express cook. Bertha *Under "one touch sensor": popcorn, vegetable, reheat, beverage, potato, chicken/fish, auto/time defrost, 1 lb quick defrost *1-6 on keypad have "express cook" written underneath *add 30 sec, start/pause *custom, clock am/pm, delay start, options, turntable, help, reminder *vent fan, vent fan boost, surface light Samantha *One touch cook, one minute, popcorn, potato, frozen breakfast, diet cook, rice, frozen dinner, fresh vegetable, fish, beverage, auto defrost, auto reheat. Summer *Under "custom functions": popcorn, pizza, beverage, potato, vegetable, reheat, time cook, auto defrost Penny *Under "menu action screen": auto reheat, potato, popcorn, beverage, vegetables, froz. foods, fish fillets, shellfish, rice, poultry, meat, serving weight *auto defrost, 1 lb/1 kg, 1 oz/0.1 kg, quick min, skip/reset Cinnamon *express defrost, minute plus *popcorn, reheat, beverage, rolls and muffins, baked potatoes, fresh vegetables Candy *popcorn, beverage, potato, frozen dinner, fresh vegetable, frozen vegetable, pizza, soup, reheat, cook by weight, defrost by weight, speed defrost *express, start/minute plus Zelda *Under "one touch control": popcorn, potato, beverage, pizza, food plate, frozen entree, fresh vegetable, baked goods, casserole *auto defrost, express defrost, express timer Melissa *Under "one touch control": popcorn, potato, beverage, PRESH vegetable (typo of "fresh vegetable"), food plate, frozen entree #ground meat #poultry #steaks/chops *Q defrost, auto defrost Gladys *She has the same settings as her identical twin sister, Cinnamon. Erin *She has the same settings as her identical triplet sister, Summer. Sarah *Under "sensor": night light, custom help, minute plus, hot water, sensor reheat. *Under "sensor cook": baked potatoes, popcorn, fresh vegetables, ground meat, rice, fish seafood, frozen entrees, chicken breast, frozen vegetables. *Under "reheat": fresh rolls/muffins, beverage, frozen rolls/muffins. *Under "defrost": ground meat, steaks/chops, ???, ??? (two settings unable to be read) Margaret *Express defrost, minute plus. *Under the "snacks" category: popcorn; beverage. *Under the "cooking" category: baked potato; fresh vegetable. *Under the "preheating" category: dinner plate; roll, muffin Margaret II *Beverage, popcorn, fresh vegetable, frozen pizza, frozen vegetable, dinner plate, auto defrost, meat, poultry, fish, start/quick cook. Justine *Under "sensor": sensor reheat; popcorn; minute plus; fresh rolls, muffiins; beverage; frozen rolls, muffins *Under "sensor cook": #baked potatoes #fresh vegetables #frozen vegetables #frozen entrees #ground meat #rice *Under "defrost": #ground meat #steaks/chops #boneless poultry #bone-in poultry Marissa *Under "quick touch": popcorn, potato, beverage, pizza, food plate, frozen entree, fresh vegetable, frozen entree, fresh vegetable, baked potato, casserole. *Auto defrost, express defrost. Cindy *popcorn, potato, pizza, beverage, frozen dinner, reheat, fresh vegetable, frozen vegetable, soup, power, timer, cook, cook by weight, defrost by weight, speed defrost, express Olga *popcorn, beverage, minute plus *Under "instant action": dinner plate, casserole, rolls and muffins, baked potatoes, fresh vegetables, ground meat, frozen entrees, frozen vegetables, microwave pizza #ground meat #steaks/chops #chicken pieces *compu defrost Esmeralda *popcorn, minute plus, beverage, dinner plate *Under "compu clock": #roll, muffin #casserole #baked potato #fresh vegetable #frozen vegetable *compu defrost #roast beef, pork #steaks, chops #ground meat #chicken, whole #chicken pieces Penelope *power, time, clock, auto reheat, memory *High (under "1), M. High (under "2"), Medium (under "3"), Hi Low (under "4"), defrost (under "5"), Low (under "6"), Stand (under "0") Rapunzel *She has the same settings as her identical triplet sisters, Summer and Erin. Beth/Miss Havisham *Under "power control": dial with "time control" from 0 to 30 minutes and "defrost" and 'cook" settings Felicia *minute level, start/touch on *Under "more from your microwave" (buttons on left): breakfast bar, lunch on the run, one-dish dinners (top); super defrost, compu defrost, beverage center (bottom) *Under "sensor cooking" (buttons on right): popcorn, baked potatoes, sensor reheat, custom help (top); vegetables, main entrees, frozen foods, kitchen timer/clock (bottom) Gabrielle *Under "one touch control": popcorn, potato, beverage, fresh vegetable, food plate, frozen entree, clock, Ex on, timer #ground meat #poultry #steaks/chops *auto defrost, Q defrost Gina *Under "custom functions": time cook, time defrost, auto defrost, popcorn, beverage, reheat *"express cook" underneath numbers 1-6 Shelley *She has the same settings as her identical twin sister, Gabrielle. Emily *time clock, time defrost, weight defrost, power, clock, kitchen timer, popcorn, potato, pizza, frozen vegetable, beverage, dinner plate *Under "express cook": start/+30 sec *"memory" underneath "0" Heather *popcorn, baked potato, pizza, beverage, frozen dinner, reheat *cook by weight, speed defrost, defrost by weight Gretchen *Under "selector" dial: defrost, cook. Rhianna *popcorn, baked potato, pizza, beverage, frozen dinner, reheat *cook by weight, defrost by weight, speed defrost Ivanka *popcorn, potato, pizza, beverage, soup, dinner plate, fresh vegetable, frozen vegetable *express cook, start/+30 sec, defrost, memory Phyllis *Under "convenience cooking": popcorn, beverage, reheat *Under "selections": surface light, turntable, vent fan *time cook, defrost auto/time, delay start Other Unique and Distinguishing Features Unnamed * Most microwaves will normally have their light turn on when their door is being opened, but this did not apply to Unnamed. Sandra *She was 1200 watts. It said so in cursive script above her clock. Helga *Her plate broke from the NiCd batteries. Whoopi *For some reason, her clock put a decimal point in between the minutes and seconds of the microwave time, instead of the normal colon (i.e. 1.21 instead of 1:21). Jasmine *Her plate was broken before she ever completed her first experiment. Riley accidentally stepped on her plate in the snow. *Part of her inside wall melted from the red spray paint. Susan * Being unnamed's twin, her light also did not turn on whenever her door was opened. Beatrice *Beatrice had two colored buttons that made her panel stand out. Her minute plus button was a purple-pink color, and her compu defrost button was a teal color. *Her plate was used as a replacement plate for Jackie. (See below.) Jackie *The thing that most defined Jackie's appearance was the same thing that helped name her- the jack-o-lantern/pumpkin sticker above her display. The sticker was a mystery, and nobody knows the story behind it. Perhaps Jackie was used to make s'mores or some other treat one Halloween and was decorated by her previous owner. Regardless of its meaning, the pumpkin sticker gave Jackie style and originality. *Jackie also was the first girl to have more than one plate broken. Her original plate broke from the Nerf gun, and Beatrice's replacement plate broke from the Silly Putty. *To show their love for Jackie, the guys wrote "Jackie ♥" on her filthy door after the Slinky experiment. Riley originally put "Jacky ♥", but Jon pointed out the misspelling and had Jory change it to the proper spelling. Summer *Her door blew off and her top got dented in from the force of the air bag's explosion. Penny *Penny had very unique sayings on her display. The most unusual was, "Enjoy your food" whenever she finished microwaving. She also said, "Press serving weight" and "Press start." *Her panel said "Menu Action Screen" under her clock. *She had unusally high amount limits for certain food settings, such as 4 Mugs for Beverage or 25 Lbs for Meat. Cinnamon * Like Susan and her twin, Cinnamon's light did not turn on whenever her door was opened. Candy *Her plate was used as a replacement plate for Melissa. (See below.) Melissa *Her plate broke from the rocket engines, and Candy's replacement plate broke from the copper wire/solder. Gladys *The mesh part of her door window melted/peeled like an onion from the spinning firework. *Being Gladys' twin, her light also did not turn on whenever her door was opened. Sarah *Sarah's plate broke from the sunglasses. *Whenever she was done microwaving, Sarah's display would read, "Enjoy your oven." She had other odd sayings such as, "Open and press clock" to prompt starting an experiment; "Press clock" to prompt entering a time; "Press start" to prompt turning her on; and "Power level" before showing the time. Margaret II *Her light did not turn on whenever her door was opened. *Margaret II's parts were blessed with incredible holiness. She was able to resurrect herself whenever death befell her. *Her plate broke from the cold pack. *The screen inside her door melted off from the gathering items. *Part of her inside corner metled off from the bag of goo. *Jory wrote "I ♥ U" in melted Klondike bar on Margaret II's top. Marissa *Her inside light blew out after the dry ice bomb, and this was why became a comatose vegetable and had her plug pulled. Cindy *Cindy was 700 watts. She had a sticker inside her that said so. *Because she was possessed and undead, Cindy's plate spun on its own without needing any electricity. Olga *The reason she wasn't used was that her inside light was broken. Esmeralda *Esmeralda's panel covering came unglued halfway through her run as Jory's microwave. Underneath her panel revealed a bunch of green circuits. *Her plate broke from the Reddi Wip. Penelope *She was the only microwave girl with a top vent, which Jory was VERY impressed by. *Like Beatrice, Penelope had two colored buttons that made her panel pop. Her auto reheat button was a magenta color, and her memory button was light blue. Beth/Miss Havisham *Her door was blown off by the air bag explosion, just like what happened with Summer. *She had a label on her that said that she was made in February 1988. Felicia *Her panel buttons were integrated into her door rather than being a separate panel, and her buttons were above the window rather than to the right. *Her door opened downwards like a conventional oven does, rather than having her door open to the left like most microwaves. Gabrielle *Her door was kind of broken and it inclined downwards and didnt close properly. *Part of her panel was sparking during her last experiment (the area between her "start" and "stop/clear" buttons especifically) and this is what probably caused her to die. Gina *Due to her high intelligence, Gina came equipped with an instruction manual inside of her. Not all of the manual was visible, but the following sections and subsections were: #Safety Information (subsections: adapter plugs, arcing, extension cords, foods, grounding, instructions, microwave-safe cookware, precautions to avoid possible exposure to excessive microwave energy, safety precautions) #Operating Instructions (subsections: care and cleaning, changing the power level) #Troubleshooting Tips (subsections: before you call for service, things that are normal with your microwave oven) #Consumer Support (subsections: consumer support-back cover product, registration, warranty) Shelley *She came with the inside of her walls already yellowed from her heavy nicotine addiction. Emily *Emily was 900 watts. She had a sticker inside her that said so. Heather *Before she was destroyed by the mortar firework, Jory and Riley wrote "R&J ♥" inside her door, similarly to what was done with Jackie. *Her door was blown off by the mortar firework explosion. Rhianna *She had a snowflake sticker on her door. Ivanka *Ivanka also came with a manual, which she microwaved with Jory's cell phone. *Jon said during the eyeballs episode that Ivanka could only microwave under her "express cook" setting. Phyllis * She was the first and only over-the-range microwave used. Khloe * Unlike every other microwave, she was not designed to use a turntable, instead using a still glass square dish. * She is the only microwave whose light is to the left rather than the right.